I Might As Well
by Oninja
Summary: A short one-shot from the PoV of a random tribute. This has no links to the original Hunger Games plot, just the setting. What could have happened in one of the Games before the 74th.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever story, so please let me know what you think of it. I do not own the Hunger Games.

Also, TW there is a slight mention of suicide.

* * *

I know that I am a nobody in the Games. There is no chance of me winning, yet I am forced to go through the motions of having hope. I attempt to learn "skills" that I know I will forget, even in the off chance that I survive the bloodbath. I try my best to get a decent score, but it's futile. I'm from District 3, technology. There is nothing I know from there that could prove useful in the Hunger Games, especially seeing as technology is not allowed within the games. I am insignificant in the interviews, squeezed in as extra time for the Capitol citizens to gossip until they get to the next Career district. Nothing I do will help me.

* * *

My last moments are here as I wait with my designer. He has been of no help to me; as usual, there is no way of incorporating technology into clothing. Not that it would have made a difference anyways. When my designer does bother to speak to me, it is only to criticize me in a condescending tone. I suppose I understand- I would be the same if I was forced to interact with someone as pitiful as me- but he could at least comfort me. I know that I will die out there, even if I do survive the bloodbath.

* * *

As the minute is counting down, I consider my options. Run away from the bloodbath, and I will be safe, even if only for the day. But soon I will be hunted down, or starve. Starving seems to be a most painful way to die. If I joined the bloodbath, I would perhaps be able to run off with something, anything useful. Even if I wasn't able to survive, my death would at least be fast, painless and uneventful, as the Careers will be too busy taking care of the other tributes to put on a show for the Capitol. In the end, my choices are a sudden and not entirely painless death, or a longer, suffering death. I only have a short time to decide. I might as well kill myself.

* * *

Looking down, I realize that I have another option. A dangerous one. If I follow through, I know I will die, but at least I will be turning the Capitol into a frenzy of controversy. I will be able to eliminate the Careers, and perhaps there would be a chance of my District partner winning. I only have a few seconds to take action. Nobody is watching me, the cameras will be on the Careers. I slip off one shoe, then the other, taking care to balance on the pedestal. The District 2 Careers are the biggest threats, and they are nearest to me. Taking careful aim, I throw one shoe, then the other. The explosions are deafeningly loud. Now it is my turn. If I do not take care of myself in the moment, the Capitol will ensure that my death is a painful, torturous one. Just as the timer counts to 1, I step off my pedestal.

* * *

I wonder if I will be able to go to "paradise" in death? I do happen to have a murder count now.


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

**AN: So, when I wrote that first Chapter, this was how I had originally planned the ending, but in a random burst of rebelliousness, I decided to change it. Well, here is how I originally wrote it. I just decided on a whim to upload it to see what you guys thought? Thanks!**

* * *

I know that I am a nobody in the Games. There is no chance of me winning, yet I am forced to go through the motions of having hope. I attempt to learn "skills" that I know I will forget, even in the off chance that I survive the bloodbath. I try my best to get a decent score, but it's futile. I'm from District 3, technology. There is nothing I know from there that could prove useful in the Hunger Games, especially seeing as technology is not allowed within the games. I am insignificant in the interviews, squeezed in as extra time for the Capitol citizens to gossip until they get to the next Career district. Nothing I do will help me.

* * *

My last moments are here as I wait with my designer. He has been of no help to me; as usual, there is no way of incorporating technology into clothing. Not that it would have made a difference anyways. When my designer does bother to speak to me, it is only to criticize me in a condescending tone. I suppose I understand- I would be the same if I was forced to interact with someone as pitiful as me- but he could at least comfort me. I know that I will die out there, even if I do survive the bloodbath.

* * *

As the minute is counting down, I consider my options. Run away from the bloodbath, and I will be safe, even if only for the day. But soon I will be hunted down, or starve. Starving seems to be a most painful way to die. If I joined the bloodbath, I would perhaps be able to run off with something, anything useful. Even if I wasn't able to survive, my death would at least be fast, painless and uneventful, as the Careers will be too busy taking care of the other tributes to put on a show for the Capitol. In the end, my choices are a sudden and not entirely painless death, or a longer, suffering death. I only have a short time to decide. I might as well kill myself.

* * *

Looking down, I realize that I do have the option. It wouldn't take much, just a step forward. Not even. I could easily make it look like an accident, just drop my token, claim it to be an accident. My family would be safe, one less mouth to feed also. Why not. I shudder as I realize what the Games, the Capitol is making me do. Are they so horrible that they would cause children to throw away their lives? I suppose they are.

* * *

I've heard that you can't go to Heaven if you commit suicide, but I'm sure they'll make an exception for me. After all, my death was more of a murder than a suicide.

* * *

**AN: Also, thank you Guest reviewer for reviewing, but I distinctly remember reading that one of the tributes was blown apart when she dropped her wooden ball while bouncing it on the pedestal, and that the mines were triggered by the lightest touch. That was where I received my inspiration for this story in the first place. But thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
